Love You Always
by whitelips paleface
Summary: Renesmee spends every Sunday morning with her grandparents, however this time it's a little different. She's meeting a special someone for the first time today and reuniting with someone else as well. Esme and Carlisle are there to comfort her when she needs it most.


**Here, Renesmee is meeting a special person, but without hanging with her favorite grandparents first. **

**She looks about 9 here, and now is aging normally so I feel like they can safely introduce Renesmee to Renee.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**~.~.~**

Sunday mornings are for sleeping in and relaxing, and for the little ones it's for watching cartoons while eating cereal early in the morning. However, Renesmee and her family are a special case.

The matriarch of the family was getting ready for the day, brushing her hair while her husband was next to her pulling on a sweater over his collared shirt. The two stared at each other as his beautiful wife fixed her hair and parting her hair to one side. Her hair swooped over her face as she opened her jewelry box and took out a simple golden band, with little details, it was in a twist rope fashion, with small diamonds surrounding it. It made her think of the way it shapes into an infinity sign. They had forever to be with each other. Slipping it onto her finger, she smiled when she saw her husband placing his on his fingers. They rarely ever took them off, only when they were taking baths and dealing with water, with fear of ruining them.

"Ready?" he asked reaching his hand out for his wife, which she happily took smiling.

"Ready." She smiled back at him as they walked down the stairs, to meet their granddaughter.

As Esme walked down the stairs, she saw Edward with an anxious Renesmee sitting next to the piano bench next to him, with her best clothes ready to take on the day. "Mamma! Papa!" Renesmee said looking up from her the piano that her dad was playing on. She ran over to her grandparents and gave them a hug each.

Edward chuckled standing up from the piano, walking towards his mother and father, putting a hand on his daughters' head. "She was getting anxious because you guys are two minutes late." He said looking down at his daughter with a huge grin on his face.

Renesmee pouted as her grandpa scooped her up and kissed her cheek. "Honey, by the time we get there, they will still have plenty!" Carlisle tried to cheer up his granddaughter and hugged her closer to his chest.

Esme smiled, grabbing her purse of the counter and Carlisle's car keys. "Is the seat in the car, Edward?" Esme asked before opening the door, letting her husband and granddaughter outside, to the chilly morning.

Edward nodded, his own keys in hand. "Don't let her go overboard okay?" Edward whispered as Esme locked the house behind them. Walking down the steps of the porch towards the car that was waiting for her, she saw Alice's yellow Porsche speeding into the driveway with Emmetts jeep in tow. "Right on time." She whispered, getting into the passenger seat, and looking back at the back, to see her granddaughter swinging her feet happily.

**~.~.~**

Driving into town was peaceful. There was a silence that was comforting to them, they let the radio play at a decent volume. The couple held hands, as they weaved out of the forest and into town. As they pulled into the park, Renesmee was giddy with excitement, ready to jump out of the car. However, she waited patiently as her grandma got out of the car and walking over to unbuckle her granddaughter out of her car seat. "Ready, princess?" Esme asked, helping her out of the car.

As Renesmee pulled her backpack back on and put on the mittens her mother had packed, she saw her grandpa taking out two baskets from the trunk. He gave one to Esme and the smaller one to Renesmee. As he gave Esme her basket, he gave her kiss on the forehead and put his hand on the small of her back. "Let's go, my queen and princess." He said, as they walked over to the rows of canopies that were a few feet away.

It was a routine for them. Every Sunday – weather permitting – all three of them would go to the local farmers market. Of course, it was mostly to have their own routine and tradition, they all just wanted to spend time together. Every Sunday, Renesmee would wake up early, even though her dad had insisted that there was no need for them to wake up so early. However, she wanted to have all Sunday with her grandparents. Today was special, someone special is coming to see her.

The smell of kettle corn and strawberries penetrated their noses, as they walked into the grounds of the market. Renesmee got even more excited, if that was even possible. Grabbing Esme's hand, she led her to her favorite stand where they sell the sweetest berries when they are in season. Esme chuckled and laughed anyway, as she followed her granddaughter, and her husband right on her heals. Getting to the stand, there was a young woman fixing some strawberries in a basket, when she spotted Renesmee, her smile grew. They were regulars, and they made sure that the strawberries were the first stop. "Hello, Nessie." The young woman greeted as Renesmee grinned at her and walked over to the display of strawberries she had set up. "Raspberries are back in season." The young woman said in a sing song voice as she pointed over to her display of ripe raspberries.

Renesmee's smile grew as she looked up at her grandma, waiting for permission. "If you want to, Nessie. What about we do one basket of each? One raspberry, one strawberry, and one blueberry?" Esme said, bending down to Renesmee's eye level, and pointing to each individual basket.

Nodding enthusiastically, she picked out the ones that best called her attention. Gently arranging them in her basket, Renesmee tried to pull out the crisp twenty-dollar bill that her dad had given her that morning. "I got it." Carlisle whispered as he pulled out a ten and thanked the young woman before they walked away from her stand.

Huffing, Nessie grabbed onto Esme's hand, and sighed. "Papa, why don't you ever let me pay?" she asked looking up at Carlisle, who was eyeing some honey.

Carlisle chuckled and picked up a couple of honey sticks. "Because I enjoy spoiling you, sweets." He said in a low voice, so only he and his girls could hear.

"Come with me, Nessie." Esme said, leaving her husband to pay for the honey sticks. Esme lead Nessie through the small crowd and towards the veggie stands. "You like broccoli now, right?" Esme asked, grabbing a crown of broccoli and inspecting it.

Renesmee made a face and grabbed a smaller crown before putting it in her grandma's basket. "Only how you make it. When momma makes it, it takes funky." She said sticking out her tongue in disgust.

Esme laughed and put a bundle of carrots, onions, tomatoes, and lettuce into her basket. "She steams them, I sauté them." She said as she pulled out her wallet to pay for the items in her basket.

Renesmee nodded and followed her grandma out and towards where they sell fresh eggs. "Mamma?" she asked in a low voice, watching as Esme grabbed a cartoon of eggs and opening the lid to make sure they were still intact.

"Yes, pretty?" she asked, handing them to the man and paying for them.

"What if. . ." she trailed off before sighing. She wanted to put her palm to her grandmother's cheek to tell her, however she was in public and she couldn't. "What if she doesn't like me?" Nessie said in a small voice, looking away as her grandmother walked her away as soon as they got to one of the benches, she sat them down.

"Honey, she will love you!" Esme said, grabbing her hands and holding them in hers. "Even if she does find out, she will without a doubt love you." Esme said kissing her forehead and grabbing pulling her up to her feet. "Just the way me and your Papa Carlisle love you. We'll love you more though." Esme winked, causing her granddaughter to giggle.

Carlisle came walking towards them, with honey sticks in one hand, and a bag of more fruit in the other. "There they are." He said smiling and placing his things in the basket that was beside Esme. "You hungry, princess?" Carlisle asked picking up his granddaughter.

"Yes! Can I get two crepes this time?" Renesmee asked, burring her head in his neck, as Esme laughed.

"What about one crepe, and a hot chocolate?" he asked, trying to compromise with his granddaughter. "I don't want Mamma Esme to chop my head off." He whispered knowing his wife was going to hear him.

Esme gave his shoulder a playful smack and grabbed his free hand. "You know she can't have too much sugar." She said, giving Carlisle a look.

"Off to the land of sugar rushes, we go." He said running in human speed with his granddaughter in his arms, taking in her laughter.

**~.~.~**

Esme and Renesmee had picked up some flowers before they left the farmers market. Renesmee was holding them tight in her hands, as they drove back home.

"Papa Carlisle?" Renesmee asked as she played with the dainty white roses in her hands.

"Yes, princess?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder, holding his wife's hand over the console.

Renesmee sighed and smiled. "You guys know you are like my second parents, right?" Renesmee said, on the verge of tears. Esme beat her to it, as she sobbed. "I love spending time with you guys." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks before she continued. "Thank you, guys, for loving me the way you do." She said sobbing now.

Esme couldn't help but unbuckle her seatbelt and climb in the backseat with her and held her granddaughter as close as she could. "Oh baby," she whispered choking back a sob. "Our lives have been brighter since the day you came to this world. We will always love and cherish you, darling. No matter what happens, we will always be there for you." She said, kissing the top of her head.

They hugged for the remainder of the drive to their house. It was true. The love that Esme and Carlisle have for their granddaughter is so big. Esme knew that she loves her just as much as her adopted children, but she loves Renesmee a little bit more. There was no love as pure as Renesmee's, and she knew the love and adoration she had for her grandparents was sincere. There was no doubt, since she tried to spend every possible moment with them.

"Let's go make the food." Esme whispered, helping Nessie out of her seat and carrying her up the steps with Carlisle behind them with all their belongings.

**~.~.~**

Soon there was an array of food before Renesmee and Esme. However, Esme and Renesmee's favorite part was the baking and the deserts. Esme had Renesmee dipping strawberries into chocolate and laying them on parchment paper, while Esme iced the now chilled cupackes. Carlisle's job was to stay away as much as possible, knowing he'd only be in the way of Esme and Nessie. owHoohhhhhhhowdeeddedd

"Like that, Mamma Esme?" Nessie said looking up from her small tray, all her strawberries lined up neatly, each strawberry had a decent coating of chocolate.

Esme turned from her cupcakes and saw how proud her granddaughter looked. "Perfect, sweetheart!" Esme said, kissing Nessie on the top of her head. While she turned back to finish icing the last cupcake, she saw an anxious Bella walking in the kitchen, following Carlisle.

"Mommy! Look, Mamma Esme let me do chocolate covered strawberries!" she exclaimed looking up at her mother and gave her a tight hug. Bella gave her daughter a hug with a tight smile. "They're here, aren't they?" Renesmee said, her smile dropping as she looked to see a new car in her Mammas and Papas driveway.

It's been a year since she last saw her Grandpa Charlie, and first time she's meeting Renee. Of course, they would give her the same story that they gave Charlie, however Charlie now knew the truth, he was sworn to secrecy not to tell Renee.

Taking in a deep breath, and holding it in, she saw her grandma Renee, walk through the door followed by Grandpa Charlie. She held onto Esme's hand tightly, fearing of letting go. She could hear the adults talking but she only focused on the comfort of her grandmas' hand, the one who rocked her to sleep when she was only days old, to the one who would read her bedtime stories before bed when her parents were out.

The one who she spent her afternoons and most evenings with. The grandma who made sure she was loved and taken care of. That's all she could focus on.

Esme sensed her granddaughters tight hold and placed her on the island looking at her straight in the eye. "Nessie, darling?" Esme whispered, making eye contact with Edward and Carlisle, and made sure they came into the kitchen as Bella was talking to her parents out in the foyer.

Renesmee had tears rolling down her face like a stream. "Daddy, Mamma, Papa— "she addressed everyone before taking in a shaky breath. "I'm scared." She whimpered hiding her face in Edwards chest.

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a look of despair, not knowing how to help their granddaughter. As Edward hugged his daughter close to his chest, Carlisle caressed her hair, which made her crying subside. "Honey, if you feel like you are overwhelmed, you are more than welcome to join me and Grandma Esme upstairs." He whispered, placing a kiss on the top of his granddaughter's head.

"Remember, we love you." Esme whispered, blowing her granddaughter a kiss, before walking out to greet the in-laws.

"Ready, baby?" Edward asked, helping his daughter off the island, and leading them to the living room as she nodded.

**~.~.~**

Esme laid back on her and Carlisle's bed, with a book in her hands, and Carlisle with his tablet lying next to her, doing some sort of medical research. Their guests have left not too long ago for the night, and Esme and Carlisle were enjoying each-others company when they heard a light knocking on their door.

"Are you decent?" Esme asked her husband, throwing him some pants from their drawer, on the way to the door.

"What makes you think I would be anything but?" He smirked, pulling them on anyway.

Esme rolled her eyes, her hand pausing on the doorknob, as she looked at her husband. "You like to _hang out_ in just boxers, my darling." She scoffed, before pulling the door open, and in came running a pajama clad Renesmee through the door and jumped on top of her grandpa.

He grunted, acting as if she was the heaviest thing that had landed on him, and rubbing his side. "I think you knocked the wind out of me." He said, gasping for air, causing his granddaughter to laugh.

"Renee loved me!" She gushed, as Esme went back to their bed, and pulled the covers up between them. "She said I was beautiful, and smart. Also, she taught me how to play go fish!" Renesmee said, recounting the days event with such enthusiasm and a glimmer in her eyes.

Esme smiled pulling her granddaughter between her legs, as she pulled her hair into two French braids. "So, you had fun with your Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee?" she said, as the sensation of Esme softly tugging at her hair lulled her granddaughter to a sleepy state. Supressing a yawn, Nessie yawned and played with the bedding by her feet.

"I had so much fun, gramma!" she said, another yawn escaping her lips, before taking her grandpas tablet and tried to watch a movie, and with a chuckle Carlisle gave in.

Edward knocked on their door, leaning against the door frame, taking in the sight of his mom braiding his daughter's hair, as his dad leaned in watching whatever she was watching. These are the moments he knew she cherished. "Time for bed." He said softly, gaining the attention from the sleepy child.

"Daddy no.' she whined, pausing her movie to look up at her dad.

"Yeah, Edward, no." Carlisle mocked Nessie which earned him a playful glare. "We can take her to your cottage if she falls asleep." He said, as his granddaughter pressed play on her movie once more, this time not getting in between, and leaning back onto her grandma, as she wrapped her arms lovingly around her.

Edward shook his head and walked in, sighing. "She's stayed with you guys the past two days. She needs to sleep in her own bed once. Mommy misses you. Also, Grandma Renee and Grandpa Charlie will be there early in the morning." He said bribing his daughter, before she shot off the bed, and into her dad's arms.

Edward was about to turn around, before she squirmed her way free and back onto her grandparents' bed. "Goodnight, Mamma," she said hugging her grandma and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Papa." She said doing the same.

"Goodnight, Nessie." They both said in unison, and both hugging the little girl who had them wrapped around her little finger.

"I love you." She said waving from the door, in her dads' arms.

"Forever," Esme said, and Carlisle finished off with, "and Always."

**There you guys have it! I really loved this, and may I say it's the longest one-shot I've written. If you want to read about Nessie meeting Renee, let me know. **

**Like always, constructive criticism is always welcomed! Please let me know what you guys think. **

_**I proofread once before posting, so I sincerely apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors.**_


End file.
